I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orthodontic appliance for teeth, which is provided with a plurality of clasps, each clasp including a hook and eye portion for removably mounting the appliance in the mouth of a patient.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been proposed to make orthodontic appliances which include a plurality of clasps, wherein each clasp has an eye portion for receiving an archwire. In order to use such an appliance, additional conventional metal or plastic brackets must be mounted upon the teeth in order to secure the appliance within the mouth of the patient being treated.
A small select group of orthodontic patients object to the use the conventional metal or plastic brackets which must be used in cooperation with the archwire passing through the eye portion of the conventional clasps.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no orthodontic appliance, which includes a plurality of clasps, which can be removably mounted within the mouth of a patient, with or without conventional metal or plastic brackets which cooperate with the archwire.